


169: "What strange behavior? I have no clue what you are talking about."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [169]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Random & Short, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru
Series: 365 [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 27





	169: "What strange behavior? I have no clue what you are talking about."

**169: "What strange behavior? I have no clue what you are talking about."**

* * *

"What did you do now.” Sesshoumaru demanded not bothering to glance upwards from his work scattered across his desk. He did wave his hand dismissing the numerous servants until he was alone with his mate. “I will not ask again Inuyasha.”

“What do you even mean, Sesshoumaru. I have not done anything but enjoy your comfort.” Inuyasha announced placing on his hands directly over his heart trying to give off the true effect of being shocked only to be met with Sesshoumaru’s blank face.

“Inuyasha drop this strange behavior and tell me what you did.”

“What strange behavior? I have no clue what you are talking about?” Inuyasha added more dramatically holding up the act until Sesshoumaru glanced up from his glass with those sharp gold eyes and narrowed lips. “Fine dammit! I was trying to act like you with your stuck-up ass and shit.” Inuyasha hissed as he stormed out of the room.


End file.
